Riding the Waves
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: In which Nami is very skilled with her staff, and Luffyko is a sucker for it. Or in other words, sexy times aboard the Thousand Sunny starring a certain futa navigator and gender bent pirate captain! (Futanari, gender bender, and yuri lemon inside.) Nami x Fem!Luffy, Luffyko x Nami
1. Futanari Nami x Girl Luffy

**Pairings:** Nami x Luffyko

 **Warnings:** Futanari, yuri, gender bender, handjob, oral, lactation, devil fruit play

 **Disclaimer:** This kind of story has been on my mind for a while now. I've always loved Luffyko, and Nami with a dick is just too sexy to pass up on. Also there just needs to be more Fem!LuNa, because usually she's paired with Zoro or male!Nami or male!Hancock. Or Ace. Anyway, the only reason that I haven't put it up in _50 Shades of Pink,_ my collection of One Piece yuri one-shots, is because this is futa-on-girl. So not exactly pure yuri. I hope you all like this little lemon and read some of my other stories, too! Now without further ado, let's start the smexy goodness!

* * *

Riding the Waves: Fem!Luffy x Futa!Nami

Maybe their relationship was strange - - but then again a female pirate captain was just unusual to begin with. Especially a female pirate captain with the name of "D" and rubber powers. Nami, however, didn't care about that, because _Lord help her_ , Luffyko was just too sexy to say no to. Which was probably why they were currently doing things that the rest of the world would've driven them into the ground for.

Good thing they were pirates.

"Nami," gasped Luffyko, quivering as Nami ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "I need you in me."

"All in due time," she murmured against the raven-haired captain's breast. The ginger sucked on Luffyko's right breast forcefully, pulling it into her mouth and rolling the swollen nipple between her teeth; then letting it go with a pop that made Luffyko flush red.

Sex on the _Thousand Sunny_ was somewhat of an awkward concept. It was no doubt a large ship, much larger than the _Going Merry_ , so they had more room for naughty things in the middle of the night. But they still had to find a place where the rest of the Straw Hats wouldn't hear them go at it. After much discussion, the two had finally decided that the sun figurehead was as good a place as any. It was always a strangely special place to Luffyko anyway, and it was actually pretty easy to balance on.

Now, Nami had Luffyko pressed up against the center 'ray' of the figurehead, her body heaving and slick with sweat. The navigator was mercilessly playing with the poor female captain. Despite the immense power she displayed in her many battles, when it came to sex with Nami, Luffyko became strangely weak. The ginger was allowed to do anything she wanted to the other girl - - and she enjoyed that fact very much. Making Luffyko shudder in need, moan so loudly they got in danger of being found out, and finally beg the surely evil woman doing all this to her to just _fuck her_ , got Nami harder than seastone. She was just so damn _sexy_!

"You little slut," Nami growled against the smaller girl's throat, and Luffyko moaned lustfully. "You gonna do something about this or what?"

She took Luffyko's hand in her own and gently forced it down to her dick. She gripped it with just the right tightness - - not so rough that Nami would get hurt, but also hard enough that it would feel amazing.

"Mm, you're so hard," gasped Luffyko. Her hand automatically began stroking the thick cock in its grasp, stroking it with practiced expertise. She'd done this with Nami many times before, so the redhead's meat was as familiar to her as if it were her own. Luffyko took no small amount of pride in knowing that it was because of _her_ that her beautiful navigator was throbbing with such need.

Luffyko's hand rubbed up and down Nami's shaft, pumping it with amazing precision. Her chest heaved as Nami continued to suck on her nipples mercilessly, occasionally slapping her very nicely shaped ass. With each spank Luffyko cried out in pleasure. Anything Nami could do felt good. Especially teasing her like this. The warm tongue slathering Luffyko's breasts with love, the sharp spanks, the feel of Nami's hot, hard dick in Luffyko's hands - - it all served to make the rubbergirl's pussy flow like a fountain.

"Ng, Nami, I'm cum - -" Nami slapped a hand over Luffyko's mouth and immediately halted any sexual ministrations. Luffyko gasped against her hand, shuddered, writhed, and groaned at the loss of orgasm.

"Hush. You don't cum until I say so, got that?"

She withdrew her hand. Her captain made soft sounds.

"Please..."

Nami smirked. "What's that?" she said, leaning forward and breathing a ghost's breath against the skin of Luffyko's neck. The other girl made more small sounds, her eyes as unfocused as an ADHD person attempting to think.

"Give me more."

"More what?"

"Use me," gasped the sexy raven-haired captain, shaking her heart-shaped head with need. She bit her lip. "Just fuck me, please."

Nami grinned. Saying no words of confirmation, she simply seized Luffyko's breasts at once, and smashed them around her rock-hard and dripping girl-cock. She immediately went to town on them. Mushing the warm flesh together, kneading them as a baker shaping her dough, Nami forced her captain to give her a delicious titjob. Her hot dick was a fire-heated rod against Luffyko's chest. It spread an intense warmth throughout her entire being. It burned through controllable thought except how amazingly _warm and hot and thick and beautiful_ that Nami's dick, pressed against her rubbery body, truly was. She moaned softly as her breasts were played with forcefully. The head of Nami's girth poked up to greet her, and then dipped back down into the warm, soft valley it was thrusting into.

"Uhn... your breasts are so soft..." Nami groaned, her eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. "Can't hold back... Luffyko, I'm cumming! Oh, LUFFYKO!"

The redhead was hot and cold, floating in space and anchored on earth. She reached out with trembling hands in the middle of her orgasm to grasp Luffyko's raven-haired head, and force her mouth down onto her dick. Luffyko let Nami do what she wanted with her, and she willingly accepted the cum-spurting dick in her mouth. She had tasted the girl's love before, and it was one of her favorite things. The straw-hat she-captain groaned as her mouth was filled with warm spunk. It was smooth and salty going down her throat, but tasted wonderful.

Nami pulled back. Her dick slid out of Luffyko's panting mouth, deflated and lifeless. But fiery life sparked again in it when the navigator saw her captain's lewd state - - her lips covered in cum, her eyes unfocused, her cheeks flush with love. Her eyes sparked and Luffyko grinned.

"We going further tonight?" she coughed, wiping some cum from the corner of her mouth and then licking it from her hand.

Her lover lowered her voice. "You bet we are, baby."

"Yay!"

Luffyko, overjoyed, wrapped her rubbery arms around Nami and spun the two of them around. Now Nami was the one on bottom with Luffyko hovering over her. Acceptance was in the redhead's eyes. Luffyko pushed her to the wood of the figurehead, and slowly descended upon the futanari's stiff shaft. In the darkness of the night she was unable, at first, to actually lower onto the hard cock below her; but on the second try she was more successful. They needed no lubricant, for Luffyko was already so wet that her pussy was like the mouth of a river of lust.

Nami moaned. Riding her, Luffyko was warmer than her sister Anne's hottest fires. She pumped up and down and the friction set Nami boiling, her dick standing so tall she felt it would surely pierce through her captain's vagina. Her mouth was constantly open, crying out as Luffyko bounced on her with all the gusto of a kid with a new trampoline. The 400,000,000 belli woman herself was not immune to the pleasure either; she may not have known what it felt like to actually be Nami, but for her part, Nami's dick was sending the most incredible electric pulses through her system. Her cunt poured. She was groaning as loudly as Nami.

They did not bother trying to keep quiet any more. Fuck it if the crew heard; it wasn't like they hadn't been caught before. (Nami was sure Sanji would never have been able to recover from seeing two of his most beloved ladies go to town on each other.)

"Oh, fuck," Nami cried out. "Luffyko... you're going so fast... Ah, ride me harder, harder!"

 _Harder?_ thought the female Monkey D with a bit of a panic. She was moving her hips up and down as fast as she normally could.

Well, there was only one way to make it better.

"Gear Second!" said Luffyko. Her legs pumped and turned pink on a sudden, impossibly hard downward thrust. Her pussy grew somehow warmer and tighter. Nami, who had been holding her back up with her hands against the figurehead, collapsed to her back with the sudden pleasure. And then Luffyko began moving her hips again. She was thrusting at the speed of a jet! Up, down, up down, pause, unpause, up, down! Nami's moans were a roar of some beautiful animal.

Luffyko herself was quite unable to continue this much longer. Her mind was fogging from the sex. She could feel orgasm bubbling up deep within her. Nami's girl-cock twitched, and Luffyko cried out. "N-N-NAMI! CUMMING!"

"OH LUFFYKO, ME TOO! I'M FILLING YOU UP!" called Nami at last.

Luffyko was the first to reach this orgasm. She squirted pussy juices all over Nami's girth, and the feeling of warm girl cum finally sent the redhead over the edge. With a howl Nami erupted in her climax. So much come burst forth from her dick that Luffyko's pussy was simply unable to take it all. It filled up her deepest parts, so much pouring in that her stomach bulged with it all. She moaned, eyes tearing in lust as her belly inflated four times over with Nami's love. Finally she rolled off the navigator. Her stomach, full of cum to bursting, sloshed.

"So... full..." Luffyko groaned heavily.

Nami took a second to gain her senses back. When she did, her cock was completely flat.

"Wow," she said, impressed. "Haven't cum that much in a long time. Jeez, Luffyko, you look like a balloon."

"That's not my fault," whined her girlfriend with an adorable pout.

Nami smiled and kissed her. It didn't matter that she could taste her own salty cum on Luffyko's lips - - if anything, it only turned her on more, despite the fact that she literally could not have another climax tonight if she tried. "You were really great tonight, Luffyko- _chan_."

"Mm... Nami..."

"Want another round in a couple of days? I may have to take some time to fill up again." A wink that set Luffyko on fire.

"I'd give up pirating for it," said Luffyko seriously.

She grinned in satisfaction as Nami strolled back to the girls' cabin, hips and cock swaying naked like a porn star. She loved Nami. Nothing would change that. Nothing could possibly change that; no one and nobody. Nami was hers and only hers.

Now if only that couple of days could pass in the blink of an eye...

* * *

 **There's another story done and done! I honestly didn't think I would be able to get this finished so soon after the most recent chapter of _One of the Girls_ , but hey! This leaves me more open for my Harry Potter gender bender fanfiction now though. So hooray for that! :D I'm honestly very pleased with this story. It was pretty much a spur-of-the-moment thing for me, but it turned out really well in my book. What do you guys think? I'd very much appreciate you all showing your support with follows and/or favorites, but more so with reviews. It's so much harder to get reviews than the first two things. So go ahead and write a few lines or so saying what you think of this new one shot of mine! Should I make more Luffyko x Nami? Or do you guys want something else?**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. The Lovers' First Time

**Hey guys! I bet you didn't expect this little story to get an update, didja? Well, I had a bit of free time on my hands, so here it is! I decided to thank you all for letting this small fic of mine to get so popular, so I'll be adding more chapters when I feel like it.**

 **Warnings:** yuri, futanari, Fem!Luffy, first time, anal. Also a LOT of fluff before the actual sex.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lovers' First Time! Futa Nami x Fem Luffy

After they got back to the girl's cabin, Lucy, panting, grinned at Nami. "Remember our first time?" she said, wiping stray strands of cum from her lips. Nami watched the girl's fingers closely, loving the fact it was _her_ cum Lucy was cleaning herself of. As the words processed in her brain, though, she blinked, memories surfacing.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I remember," she said, kissing the youngest Monkey lovingly. "What you did was really cute." Lucy shuddered.

"N-Namiiiii, I'm too weak from earlier," the other girl gasped, her face flushing.

"Alright, then," she whispered, "let's just go back to sleep. We can go another time in the morning. But don't be so loud, you might wake up Robin."

They undressed, Nami copping a feel off her girlfriend at unexpected times that caused her to mewl in the most endearing ways. Once they had changed into pajamas, they climbed into bed together. Since they'd begun dating, Lucy had opted to sleep in Nami's bed every night, preferring the warmth of the navigator's body to being alone. They kissed lovingly a few times under the bedsheets, before drifting off to sleep.

Perhaps it was because of Lucy's question, but that night, Nami dreamed of the night they started dating.

Nami first noticed her rubbery girl-captain was into her the third night after Arlong's defeat.

The party hadn't stopped once since Arlong Park fell. The entire island chain was going nuts, frolicking about and basically blowing whatever little money they'd had left after Arlong's taxes on booze, food, and entertainment. It was understandable; they hadn't had a chance to really celebrate anything ever since the slimy bastard first stepped foot - - er, fin - - on the Conomi Islands. _Still_ , thought Nami with a mock-exasperated sigh, _they really don't have the funds for something like this. The economy here's gonna be shit after we leave._

She sat watching the fun from a rooftop that overlooked her hometown's main square, which happened to be the center of the partying. From this vantage point, Nami was able to see almost all of the main festivities. It was the night of the third day, and the sky could not have been clearer. Every star in the sky shone so brightly it seemed they could never disappear. Over head, the moon twinkled gaily, the Man inside it smiling down at them. Nami's heart felt as light as all those heavenly bodies hovering impossible distances from her.

An almost Lucy-worthy smile tugged at her lips as the sounds of the partying only increased, and her eyes fell on the town square again.

The first thing most people would notice upon entering the square was the current perch of the Straw Hat Pirates' sniper. Usopp had erected a makeshift tower in the square and could be heard bellowing his songs from the very top. Nami wondered at its stability, and in turn, her dear friend's safety. It was only made of broken timber from the shattered remains of Arlong Park, after all, so the tower couldn't be the sturdiest thing to stand on. And how exactly did Usopp get up and down it, anyway? She hummed in slight awe at the stupidity of the whole thing, her short, orange hair blowing in the cool night breeze.

In the square itself, a stand had been built for musicians of the island to get up and play music for everyone. The islanders themselves danced around the hastily made stage and Usopp's Leaning Tower of Rubble, whooping and laughing in delight. Not a frown could be found on any face in the village. That alone lifted Nami's heart more than even Lucy's unwavering declaration of how Nami was her friend. And all of this was possible because of the simple pirate captain. Lucy hadn't just wiped Arlong out of the future of the Conomi Islands; she'd also wiped the sadness and pain from the villagers, sadness and pain they'd been carrying with them for almost fifteen long years.

Perhaps as a result of all this, Monkey D. Lucy and her ridiculously huge, contagious grin had been haunting Nami's dreams these past couple days.

It was strange, Nami reflected, crossing her arms, yawning, and laying back against the cool shingles of the roof. She'd always felt a certain draw to the raven-haired beauty of a girl. Since the destruction of the Arlong Park map room, her heart had been erased of an incredible amount of pain and torture, and in its place, her feelings for Lucy only blossomed. She'd began noticing little things these past three days, like how Lucy's laugh sounded like bell chimes, or how her eyes twinkled brilliantly whenever she was happy (admittedly, this was just about always). She'd never realized before, either, how her captain's scar under the eye made her look so... adorable. Now, any time Lucy came near Nami, she became a stammering, blushing mess.

Monkey D. Lucy... Nami's mind raced.

Yesterday, when a stammering Nami had told Nojiko about all of this, her sister had simply smirked and crossed her arms. "Looks like my little Nami's in _looooooove_!" she said, her deep eyes glinting suggestively.

Nami had stared. "W-W-What!? Me!? In love with L-Lucy?"

"Yep," the smirking bluenette across from her had said. "It's clear as day. I've always been able to know you better than even you yourself, Nami, so trust me. I can tell this much."

"B-but I would never fall in love with a s-strong, b-beautiful..." Nami blinked, blushed, and lowered her head. "Okay, withdrawn. Maybe I am a _tad_ in love with Lucy... but I doubt she has feelings for me. Have you even seen her? She's about as asexual as a rock."

"What makes you think that?"

"Weeeell... I mean, she's the captain of a crew that's got big, beefy men like Zoro, and more recently Sanji, and she doesn't even bat an eye when she sees them shirtless. She doesn't act the least bit awkward around anyone on the _Going Merry_ , and she's never dropped anything that even remotely sounded like a pick-up line."

Nojiko's eyes had twinkled as she sipped her morning coffee. "And tell me, has she ever looked even the least bit flustered around you at all? Or given you any sort of special treatment?"

 _That_ had left Nami with something to think about.

It was a well-known fact on the _Going Merry_ that you did not leave your food unprotected unless you wanted it stolen by a certain rubber pirate. The girl was a black hole for food, the ginger swore, and her appetite even carried over to other people's plates. No one's food was safe from her stomach's wrath. And yet... from the very first day Nami had joined the crew, Lucy had never taken so much as a single pea from Nami's meals.

Initially, she'd assumed that Lucy was simply doing it out of respect for her being a fellow girl. But now that she thought about it, hadn't Nami clearly seen Lucy sneakily take morsels from other random ladies during their time at the Baratie, while waiting on said ladies?

So then, why was Nami given special treatment?

Perhaps... Nami's heart rose. Could it be because Lucy loved her and didn't want to run the risk of hurting her feelings or making her angry?

Also, the young navigator was sure she'd spotted her captain staring at her more and more lately. Not to mention how she took extra care to make sure Nami laughed. Lucy always knew when she was hurting, and she always somehow knew what to say or do to get her to feel better. The straw hatted girl went out of her way to make her navigator happy, even more so than for the rest of her crew.

Nami stretched the stiff muscles of her back, thinking deeply. _Could Lucy really love me?_

"There you are!" a very familiar voice suddenly said in her ear cheerfully. Nami yelped in surprise and nearly tumbled off the roof.

She regained her balance, flustered. "WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" she snapped, swiveling her head around to meet the gaze of... none other than the object of her thoughts. Her rage came to a full stop, and she blinked in embarrassment. "O-Oh, it's you, Lucy-chan. S-Sorry. I kind of exploded on you by reflex..."

The raven-haired girl hummed. "Ehhh, really? Whatever, I just wanted to know what you were doing up here!"

Nami stared. How could this dense woman be so freaking unconcerned when Nami had just been screaming in enough rage to make grown men cry? (No, that wasn't an exaggeration. She'd actually made fifty year old men snivel on bended knee just by shouting at them.)

"Umm... I was just... thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy scooted forward and plopped herself down on the shingles next to Nami. An incredibly wide grin, the kind only a girl made of rubber could create, stretched her face in two. She looked insanely interested, as though nothing else in the entire world mattered at the time than what - - or in this case, who - - occupied the navigator's thoughts. Nami blushed, unused to such innocent attention.

"About you," she admitted, smiling awkwardly.

"About me?" Unless Nami had imagined it, the faintest of blushes crawled across Lucy's cheeks, but the rubbergirl shook her head and the pinkness was gone. "Why?"

The redhead smirked. "Because you're impossible to block from my mind with all your incessant questions."

"NAAAAMMIIIII~!" Lucy whined, pouting the cutest pout in the history of the planet. Seriously, how did a seventeen-year-old girl manage to look so ridiculously adorable!? It was driving Nami crazy. "You're a meanie! Don't lead me on like that, dammit!"

 _Lead her on?_

What exactly had Lucy been hoping was the reason for being on Nami's train of thoughts? A spark rose in the redhead's heart again, and she decided to test her idea. "Well, mean girls always get what they want, you know," she said suggestively, glancing sideways at Lucy.

Okay, it was official. Lucy was fully blushing now, unable to keep it down. Her eyes darted from side to side, too, like she couldn't quite keep level with Nami's examining stare. The future Pirate Queen stammered in a fruitless attempt to string words together. She squirmed adorably on the shingles...

...And suddenly slipped down the steep slope of the roof.

Both girls had to blink in surprise for a few seconds before they could fully digest the situation. That, of course, was all it took for Lucy to tumble right off the side of the roof, long, dark hair, open red vest revealing her annoyingly enormous breasts, and all.

"L-Lucy!" gasped Nami, panicked, and without thinking, she scrambled to the edge of the roof and threw out her hand.

"Nami!"

A soft, rubber hand brushed against hers, and Nami grasped it tight, the rubbery girl dangling in midair below her.

In retrospect, it was an action that was completely unnecessary of her to take. Lucy would've been completely fine even if Nami _hadn't_ caught her. She was, after all, immune to most blunt physical damage, a category falling a story or two would definitely fall under. Nami's reaction had simply been instinctive. But as the redhead struggled to pull Lucy back up onto the roof, she couldn't help but to love the way Lucy's smaller hand fit in hers.

"Geez," Nami muttered, once Lucy was safely standing on the roof again, "b-be more careful."

Lucy's eyes darted from their grasped hands to Nami's rosy cheeks and back. "U-Um, N-Nami... w-we're still holding hands..."

"Is there a problem with that?" she huffed, looking away. She had calmed down from near-panicking at Lucy's accident, but the latter's newest comment disappointed her. If her captain didn't like holding her hand, then she'd been completely wrong. She hung her head, devastated.

Lucy was silent for a moment.

And then, to Nami's shock, she felt warm lips against her own, and opened her eyes wide to see Lucy kissing her passionately.

Her mind went blank for a moment. _W-What the... Lucy... is a DAMN GOOD KISSER!?_

Their lips disconnected. Her captain had pulled back for air, leaving Nami's mouth feeling lonely. "Nope," Lucy said simply, holding her hands behind her back.

"N-Nope...?"

"I didn't mind at all. I had no problem holding your hand."

Nami, for once, was speechless. But then, speech rather got in the way while kissing the person you loved with all your heart.

* * *

There was only one place on the Conomi Islands _not_ either filled with partiers, or too swamped in bad memories to be the least bit romantic: The _Going Merry_. This was the main reason why Nami and her new lover, the female captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, found themselves in the girls' quarters of said ship. Now that they were finally able to release their pent up feelings for each other, Lucy and Nami had wanted peace and quiet to do so. Their own bedroom seemed like the perfect location.

"Lucy," Nami said, sitting down on her bed and looking at her new lover, who sat to her left. "You really want to be my girlfriend?"

"As much as I want to become Pirate Queen," said Lucy seriously, "and my entire life up to now has been focused on that."

The statement might not be all that of a romantic one to anyone who didn't know the rubbergirl, but to Nami, it meant the world. Her eyes lovingly took in all of Lucy's presence in their gaze. She was shorter than Nami; indeed, the shortest member of their crew, and yet, somehow her breasts were as large as Nami's own. In the dim light of the oil lamp that sat on the navigator's nightstand, Monkey D. Lucy looked unbelievably sexy. Her serious grin seemed to suggest something carnal, her eyes twinkling in a mysterious way that sent Nami's heart thumping. Her dark hair flowed down her back like a river, perfectly accentuating her curves, and her red vest left very little to the imagination. Between her legs, Nami felt a certain little friend stiffen appreciatively.

Nami wasn't a normal girl. She'd been born with a cock, for seemingly no reason. She'd been too embarrassed to let anyone outside of her immediate family know, but then even they died, and so no one - - not even Bellemere or Nojiko - - on the Conomi Islands had ever even heard of such a thing being possible.

Lucy had done so much for Nami, the navigator felt that if she was going to tell anyone, it may as well be her.

She swallowed nervously. "L-Lucy. There's something you should know before dating me. I'm not like you."

The girl in question blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born with just a hole between my legs. Besides my pussy, I've also got..." Nami blushed. "I've also got a dick," she quickly said before she could back down, and dropped her skirt. Instinctively, Lucy's eyes flitted down.

"...Oh. Is that it?"

Nami stared, a long, hard rod of flesh rising to full attention above her pussy. "...You've just seen a girl with a dick, something that shouldn't be possible, and that's all you say."

"It's not like it changes anything about you," Lucy said, frowning in confusion. "You're still you. Just with... a really big cock."

Nami almost fell over at hearing the normally innocent Lucy say something so crude in such a neutral manner.

"L-Lucy!" she gasped, flustered, but the buxom girl seemed not to have heard her. Instead, she curiously leaned down to get a better look at Nami's extra appendage. Lucy's big, doey eyes flicked up and down it, and against Nami's will, it hardened even more under her innocent stare.

"It really is big, though," said Lucy matter-of-factly. "I saw my big brother's once, and it was really tiny compared to yours."

"YOU SAW YOUR BROTHER'S PENIS!?" gaped Nami, face growing red at the thought. She blinked. "Wait. YOU HAVE A BIG BROTHER!?"

"Yeah, his name was Sabo. We used to take baths together, and he would always get really embarrassed and wouldn't let me look at him until he got in the tub. But one time I accidentally turned around before he stepped in, and saw it. He punched me for that good, but anyway, yours is loads bigger than his was."

"I really don't know whether to feel complimented that you think mine's bigger, or horrified at that story," grumbled Nami.

Lucy's pink lips, deliciously soft-looking and plump, stretched into another record-shattering grin. "Well, either way, it's really hot."

"Y-You... really think so?"

"Yeah," she said, and Nami never knew whether she knew what she was doing or was acting on auto-pilot, but suddenly Lucy was crawling onto her lap, looking her new girlfriend in the eye and biting her lower lip. Nami's eyes widened like saucers. That lip bite was just _way_ too sexy!

With a smirk, Lucy continued, checking Nami out as she spoke. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Nami's face flushed. "T-That's not true. You're way prettier than I am... I've always loved the way your hair flows down your back, and how s-soft your skin looks, and how MMPH!"

As she rambled on about her favorite things about Lucy, the straw-hatted girl suddenly pulled Nami's head to her own and their lips connected. Lucy's mouth was soft, softer than the most comfortable pillow Nami had rested her head on, and the ginger found her eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. A needy moan rose up from her belly and rumbled against Lucy's delicious lips. Only a minute passed before the initial shock of the situation gave way to pure pleasure. Enthralled in the moment, Nami's tongue flicked out to ask entrance into her lover's mouth, and the brunette accepted.

Lovingly, Nami and Lucy's tongues danced in the mouth of the latter. They rolled and flicked around each other, the soft muscles unabashedly expressing their owner's adoration.

After several minutes of rough kissing of this form, the two broke apart, eyes hazed with lust.

"That," said Nami, panting, "was the best thing I've ever done." Her cock, still unsheathed, stuck up straight in the air, turned on impossibly hard due to the kiss.

Lucy looked completely winded and completely in love. "Yeah, that was really, really good."

Nami swallowed nervously. "Would you want to... take this further?"

"H-How?"

"I'll show you," Nami whispered against Lucy's lips, and they kissed again. Both girls moaned throatily against their locked lips. The navigator's hand lifted to trail up Lucy's side, eliciting a shudder from the smaller girl. Nami grinned against her lips and moved her hand to grasp at Lucy's left breast through her clothes. Lucy mewled, her eyes shooting open.

"N-Namiiiii," she moaned, unable to properly look at her girlfriend from embarrassment. "W-Why are you grabbing my b-boob...?"

"Because these things are too damn huge and are demanding attention," Nami said. Throughout this, the girlfriends had remained kissing, even as they spoke.

Lucy pulled away to take a gasping breath. "Hng... but t-that's..."

"Shhhh... It feels good, doesn't it?"

With cheeks that almost matched Nami's hair, Lucy nodded anxiously.

"So just let it happen," Nami breathed, moving forward for a third kiss. Her hand played with Lucy's soft mound all the while. After a moment of heated kissing that left Lucy breathless, Nami again released her lips and said, "I won't do anything you don't like. Trust me. All of this will feel amazing."

"O-Okay."

Snaking her hands down to grasp Lucy's vest and pull it all the way open, she helped the other girl shrug it off. Then she unzipped Lucy's jean shorts, and hooked her hands around their top. Lucy, understanding with a slight blush, pushed them to the bed to allow for easier access. Nami grinned and wriggled them down as much as she could in this position. Lucy reached down and did the rest herself, allowing them to fall off the edge of the bed silently. It was embarrassing to the captain, being in nothing but plain, pink panties before her new girlfriend (Lucy never wore bras because they "felt uncomfortable"), but the fact that Nami, due to being pantie-less and having a dick, was in a more embarrassing position than her did make her feel a bit better.

Speaking of Nami's girl-cock...

It was really, really hard. Like, the hardest thing Lucy had ever laid her innocent eyes upon.

"Whoa, you're big," said Lucy seriously. She grinned, apparently past the stage of being embarrassed. "Good thing I'm rubber."

Nami blushed and groaned inwardly at the girl's admittedly well-placed joke. She resisted the urge to slap Lucy for the pun and instead lowered herself further. Her cock head pressed against the warm area between her girlfriend's legs. A light dusting of pink coated Nami's cheeks as she pushed her hips forward slowly, not wanting to hurt Lucy on their first time. She may have been rubber, after all, but it wasn't like Lucy couldn't be uncomfortable.

"Oh, God, it's inside me," moaned Lucy. "Urrgh... that feels nice... mmmmhn..."

Pride swelled within Nami, as well as her cock. "I really feel that good?"

"Oh, Goda, yes! You were right... this feels amazing!"

"Just wait," said Nami, a ridiculously happy grin spreading across her face. "I'm gonna make you feel even better than this!" With that, she finally pushed all the way in, then paused a little to give Lucy some adjusting room. Once she felt that her girlfriend had had enough time, Nami rolled backward. Her clock slid easily against Lucy's increasingly wet walls. It felt beyond incredible, beyond pleasurable to be able to screw her captain! The straw hatted girl's breasts bounced as Nami slammed forward again and started to strike up a smooth rhythm.

Eyes glazing over, Lucy _moaned_ , not caring how loud she was. This really was amazing. Being plowed by Nami's thick girl-cock really was the best thing in the world! It sent her entire body over the edge; it threw every nerve on a pleasurable overdrive. And her pussy, oh god, her pussy was far too tight and far too wet for normally functioning thought processes. She had never been able to imagine something so beautiful as the sight of Nami above her, breasts shaking with every powerful thrust of her waist.

Something was slowly building up deep within Lucy. Some kind of fire, some kind of storm; the rubbergirl couldn't quite tell what it was - - indeed, she had never felt anything like it before - - but she knew instinctively it needed to be released or she would go crazy. Her mind was already beginning to feel rather fuzzy.

"N-Nami... hard... harder..." she gasped desperately. It was strangely hard to talk with Nami's rhythmatic gyrating.

The redhead's eyes widened a bit. A smirk played out on her lips. "Harder? That can be arranged."

For a moment, nothing changed, and then - - _OH GOD NAMI'S BIG COCK WAS SLAM_ _MING INTO HER EVEN HARDER!_

It was only the impossible control over her body Lucy had gained over years of Garp's training which allowed her to not lose herself completely. However, even with that, the temptation to simply give into the pleasure was mind-numbing. As she struggled to keep her sanity, that feeling that had been growing within her expanded rapidly. Her pussy clenched, tightening so much Nami almost began to worry she wouldn't be able to screw her as easily.

"A-Almost... there..." gasped Lucy. "I don't know what 'there' is... but I'm almost there..."

Panting from the exertion of fucking for the first time, Nami slowly pulled out of Lucy upon hearing these words. The female captain almost immediately mewled with loss and latched onto her arms pleadingly. But before she could speak, Nami cut her off with a smile.

"You're going to get your reward," she said seductively. "Don't worry about that. There's just one thing I want to do first."

"What's that?" Lucy weakly murmured.

Nami didn't reply; instead, she let her actions speak for themselves. And so, with her dick covered in Lucy's slick juices, she grabbed the girl by her sides and roughly turned her over. Once the straw-hatted pirate was facing down with her ass in the air, Nami reared back and then plunged deep inside said ass. She needed no lube; after all, Lucy was rubber, and her cock was already soaked anyway. Lucy, not expecting a back door intrusion, squeaked and bit back a surprised hiss. For a moment, the resident futanari relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being buried hilt-deep in her panting captain's asshole.

Then, unable to further restrain herself, Nami pulled half-way out before again burying herself deep in that deliciously tight ass.

Her raging erection was only stimulated all the more by the near vise-like grip of Lucy's anus. Lucy, having never imagined her huge butt could be used for something like this, finally lost her self control to the shock and sheer pleasure of anal sex.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, soo _ooo_ _goooood_!" she moaned, her mouth now slackened to continually take in much-needed air. Unable to move herself any longer, her face had fallen against the bedsheets in such a manner that Nami could see about half of it. And oh, was it a sight to behold! Lucy had clearly been completely fucked silly, seeing how ridiculously happy she looked, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her beautiful eyes were nearly rolled back into the back of her head. It was a sight Nami wished she could have immortalized for eternity.

She leaned down over the girl she was happily fucking and kissed her passionately. Nami played with Lucy's lips for a few moments, biting and licking. Finally she moved up to capture her girlfriend's upper lip between her own, and sucked gently on it.

It was the final push. Lucy, screaming joyfully, let loose all over Nami's legs; white, sticky cum coated the navigator's thighs. And like a domino effect, the sight of Lucy orgasming sent Nami over the edge, too, her dick spraying its thick load in Lucy's ass. That was no small task, either. Futanari were well-known for their excessively large cum reserves, especially when they aren't able to have sex for a while - - they were quite infamous for that, actually. So when Nami's nut busted, it really _burst._ Lucy would later be very glad indeed she'd eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit, since its rubbery properties allowed her to take all that sticky futa cum quite easily. Her ass did expand several sizes for the night, though, to the point where no pants would ever fit it, and she looked quite lewd indeed.

Finally, the seemingly endless stream of cum ended, and an exhausted Nami slowly unsheathed herself.

Panting groggily, she moaned, "Oh, that felt good... thank you for letting me experience that with you, Lucy. I love you more than anything."

Lucy just gargled something unintelligible, her ass leaking thick, white liquid.

"You're so beautiful fucked silly," sighed Nami happily, and more satisfied than she'd felt in a good many years, she laid down on the bedsheets beside Lucy, snuggling up against her cum-filled captained.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
